Pange lingua
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: La devoción era su mayor pecado. / Oneshot SasuDanzo. Este fic participa en el reto Infieles, de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Infieles, de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC. WI? Escenas sexuales. Escribí una parte borracha y la otra parte queriendo estarlo.

...

..

.

La canoa se movía despacio sobre el agua llena de lotos y lirios acuáticos. El líquido era de un color azul grisáseo y los peces que nadaban en él eran blancos y gordos, con patrones de escamas que Sasuke jamás había visto en la vida. El remo hacía ruido hueco al ser trabajado, y las luciérnagas comenzaban a brillar cuando por fin dieron con la orilla. Un súbito himno de cigarras y grillos los recibió cuando pusieron ambos pies en la tierra, y Sakura sonrió bajo la mirada de las estrellas que manchaban el firmamento de luz. Sasuke echó a andar en silencio, y Sakura le siguió con prudencia, tanteando el terreno para no tropezar; no sería lo más óptimo en su estado.

—Sasuke... —pronunció en voz baja— ¿A dónde vamos?

Uchiha no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada tácita y se encaminó hacia su destino, revisando de cuando en cuando su brújula que llevaba colgando del bolsillo. Sakura se veía tentada a preguntarle nuevamente cuando alcanzó a ver un portón entre la naturaleza salvaje del bosque. Sus mejillas se coloraron de rojo al pensar en que sería su nuevo hogar, y se adelantó a su esposo emocionada por la sorpresa.

—¿Aquí vamos a vivir?

Sasuke asintió y a Sakura le bastó aquel gesto para envolverlo en un abrazo fuerte que duró más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero tal era su emoción que no le importó la arruga pequeña que se formaba entre las cejas de Sasuke cuando algo lo disgustaba. Con dificultad, Sakura empujó el portón de madera para descubrir tras él una casa de ladrillo rojo que parecía ser antigua. Emitió un grito de alegría y corrió a la casa para recorrerla entera.

—Sakura.

La mención de su nombre de aquella forma la hizo volver la vista, como una niña regañada miraría a su padre. La mirada de Sasuke no se suavizó y la mujer comprendió su petición silenciosa.

—Dejaré de correr, lo siento —dijo tocándose la barriga que ya estaba del tamaño de una sandía mediana.

El hombre asintió y la dejó ir, a la par que paseaba la vista por la fachada. Era una casa grande y fría, necesitaba juntar mucha leña y pieles antes de que el invierno llegara. Además, necesitaba hacer otras remodelaciones. Un árbol de fruta dejaba caer sus ramas pesadas sobre el techo, la mala hierba crecía libre sobre lo que sería el jardín y habían rastros de que algún animalejo había cavado su hogar bajo el porche. Sin embargo, por el momento bastaría con ofrecerle su compañía a la mujer, quien ya comenzaba a sentir el viento frío sobre la piel y se quejaba de los mosquitos.

...

A Sakura no le gustaba la nueva casa, a veces siemplemente lo expresaba tal cual, y otras solía quejarse de todo lo demás. Decía que era fría, grande y solitaria, que una casa de tales proporciones no era adecuada para ellos, que recién iban a comenzar una nueva vida. Sasuke solía ignorarla, pero después de unos días le fue imposible hacerlo. Le exigió con ahínco un nuevo hogar, y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a dárselo con tal de no escucharla quejarse más.

El embarazo avanzado de Sakura les impedía explorar de buena gana. No podían salir a campo abierto, por lo que el moreno decidió tomar un sendero que avanzaba hacia la cima de la montaña. Poco le preocupaba que hubiese peligro en el sitio; aún si fuesen atacados por animales, Uchiha podría proteger a su esposa sin dificultad, en un mundo donde el chakra no existía, había pocas cosas que les pudieran hacer daño de verdad.

—¿Cuál es la historia de este lugar? —preguntó Haruno avanzando a paso lento sobre el camino de piedras—. Es como si hubiese viajado cien años en el pasado...

Sasuke no respondió, pero analizó la pregunta. Era verdad que parecían estar sumidos en un fragmento de tiempo inmutable; en ese lugar casi no había gente y la tecnología había sido devastada años atrás, cuando existían más humanos y menos dudas sobre el universo. Sería injusto si Sasuke le respondiese que era una civilización atascada en el pasado, puesto que no sería verdad. Estaban atascados en el futuro, y eso significaba que el ser humano no avanzaba en línea recta, sino en círculos.

—A Naruto le hubiese gustado este sitio —dijo Sakura a la par que observaba el mar que se extendía colina abajo; hasta allá le llegaba el olor a sal de mar y el sol le calentaba las manos que ponía de forma protectora sobre sus ojos.

Las casas abandonadas les dejaban un dejo de insatisfacción, algunas por feas, según Sakura, y otras por estar mal ubicadas, según Sasuke. Uchiha necesitaba una casa como la que habían dejado colina abajo, una casa grande y fresca, el lugar donde se encontraba estaba bien oculto y lejos de los posibles curiosos, por lo que podrían vivir en paz al menos veinte o treinta años antes de ser localizados. Sin embargo, no estaba en posición de negarle nada a Sakura, para bien o para mal, después de todo había accedido a mudarse con él a ese lugar en medio de la nada, no obstante tenía el presentimiento de que ella hubiese accedido fuese el lugar que fuese.

—Sasuke... Mira esto.

Un enorme muro bordeaba lo que parecía ser un templo antiguo, la entrada destrozada tenía apenas unas cuantas tablas de madera podrida que hacían a su vez de puerta. Al frente, había una estatua llena de musgo, con varias velas derretidas a su alrededor. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó para observar mejor. Los ojos de la estatua coincidían con los suyos cuando activaba su línea de sangre; mientras uno lucía el sharingan, el otro poseía el rinnegan. Sakura se acercó también y señaló a Sasuke una leyenda al pie de la estatua.

—¿Qué dice? No puedo agacharme para leerla bien.

—«Llámame Uchiha».

Un silencio espectral le erizó la piel a Sakura, quien miró hacia atrás fascinada de pronto por la repentina calma en el lugar. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y ni siquiera les llegaba el rumor de las olas del mar.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Sasuke y Sakura se pegó a él cuando el ruido regresó de golpe a sus oídos.

—¿Un genjutsu?

—De rodillas —ordenó una voz—. Es él.

Sasuke observó en silencio a las personas que salieron del templo. Llevaban túnicas negras y pieles de animales sobre la cabeza. Uno de ellos se acercó al par, y a un metro de distancia, se arrodilló frente a Sasuke, posicionando las palmas de las manos pegadas al suelo caliente. Los demás lo imitaron con ceremonia, y Sakura dejó salir un pequeño gemido angustioso.

—Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?

—No lo sé —respondió él.

No era un templo parecido a los que conocían. Éste era de piedra, imponente, alto, frío, con vitrales enormes que debieron ser trabajos de alta dificultad. Los cristales rotos se esparcían sobre la alfombra roja, que gracias a las filtraciones parecía estar manchada de sangre, aunque probablemente fuese lodo. A pesar del deterioro originado por el paso del tiempo y el nulo mantenimiento, Sasuke no podía negar lo obvio; era hermoso. Las molduras de piedra, las estatuas en la pared, los murales pintados en el atrio que representaban batallones épicos y dioses desconocidos para él; el templo era en sí mismo una obra de arte.

Los llevaron a una sala subterránea, y bajaron los peldaños de piedra alumbrados por una lámpara de aceite. Sasuke tocó el muro frío mientras bajaba, notando una capa de agua que mantenía la piedra fría de forma constante. Sakura le enterraba las uñas, agarrada con fuerza de su brazo, y Sasuke no sabía si era porque tenía miedo o porque temía resbalar. Al mismo tiempo que bajaba, notaba que hacía menos frío que en el templo y menos calor que en el exterior. Llegaron a una habitación poco iluminada, la primera de un largo pasillo con salas que parecían tener el mismo tamaño. Una persona se encontraba ahí, tras un escritorio enorme de madera, misma que alzó la mirada al encontrarse con Sasuke. El filo de la katana lo tuvo en la garganta desde antes que pudiera siquiera atreverse a pronunciar una palabra, y sus acompañantes sorprendidos no movieron un sólo músculo para protegerlo. Sasuke lo miró con furia retenida, y él alzó los ojos hacia su atacante, en una calma absoluta.

—Danzō.

—Mi señor. Me alegra verlo de vuelta.

...

La pluma se movía veloz sobre el papel, como si bailara un vals. La cera de las velas se derretía y caía en picada hacia la madera pulida. Sasuke seguía teniendo la katana en la mano, pero no había vuelto a amenazar a Danzō de nuevo. Un hilo de sangre había manchado su túnica, pero no parecía importarle la herida que le había ocasionado. No era el mismo y Sasuke lo sabía; estaban en otro lugar, por lo que el Danzō de ese mundo no era igual al de su dimensión. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo un recelo enfermo hacia él, no se tragaba ni por un segundo que ese hombre no quisiera atacarlo o dañarlo. Los demás los habían dejado solos en la habitación, y pese a que dudó de que Sakura fuera con ellos, la mujer le aseguró que se encontraría bien y que no había nada de qué temer.

—Explícame esto.

—¿Señor?

—Hace meses vine, y no había gente en esta isla. Tampoco recuerdo este templo. ¿Por qué me conocen?

Conocer era una palabra más. Lo adoraban. El templo estaba lleno de ojos pintados, uno de rojo y otro de violeta. Los santos de piedra tenían caras que se asemejaban demasiado a la suya, y Sasuke estaba seguro que no era una simple coincidencia.

—Me sorprende que tenga total desconocimiento de este lugar. Después de todo, usted lo fundó.

Danzō tampoco parecía ser el mismo, se veía al menos cincuenta años más joven, y menos arrogante de lo que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado, no obstante seguía teniendo esa aura de petulancia que Sasuke tanto detestaba. No dijo nada, esperó a que Danzō prosiguiera con su discurso y dejara el misticismo atrás, pues desesperaba a Sasuke por no ser directo.

—Hace cientos de años que este templo existe. Claro, no siempre se puede ver. A veces está oculto, como si tuviera puesto un hechizo que sólo permite que sea visto en ciertos momentos —dijo dejando su seriedad para sonreír un poco—. Nosotros hemos acudido al llamado, sabíamos que iba a volver, estaba escrito que lo haría, y la reaparición del templo fue nuestra más clara señal. Usted no siempre es el mismo. A veces aparece siendo un niño, y otras veces es muy anciano. Ahora tiene unos... ¿cuarenta años? —Sasuke no contestó—. Me considero afortunado por verlo en un momento tan oportuno.

Sasuke se levantó y guardó su katana, sin bajar la guardia. Era posible que otros Sasukes de otras dimensiones alternas hayan viajado a esa en algún momento de sus vidas. Pero era extraño que hubiese una religión dedicada a él, o a sus ojos. El mundo donde se encontraba había sido devastado por guerras milenios atrás, y ya no existían personas que poseyeran chakra; si las habían, posiblemente hubiesen sido repudiadas o asesinadas. Que él, u otro Sasuke, se hubiese planteado la posibilidad de erigir un monumento en honor a sí mismo, era algo demasiado egocéntrico, inclusive para él.

—Usted nos salvó, los destruyó a todos. Estamos agradecidos, sus ojos sagrados hicieron posible esto.

—Ya no hay chakra en este mundo, ¿cierto?

—No, señor, ya no hay gente así.

—¿Para qué esperaban mi llegada?

—Para adorarlo, señor. Usted se queda aquí hasta que su cuerpo mortal llega al fin de sus días, y nosotros nos dedicamos a suplir sus necesidades para que viva lo más feliz que se pueda.

—¿Han llegado otros Uchiha aparte de mí?

Danzō miró a Sasuke sorprendido, y negó.

—No que yo sepa. Pero podría buscar antecedentes en los rollos si me da tiempo para investigarlo.

Sasuke asintió y con un largo suspiro salió de la habitación. Sakura se encontraba en otra sala, sentada en silencio escuchaba a otra mujer que le hablaba con amabilidad. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, y si mantener a Sakura ahí sería seguro para su bebé y para ella.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Sasuke y Sakura se levantó.

—¿Realmente tienen qué? —preguntó Danzō entrando a la habitación después de él.

—El templo estará purificado dentro de unos días, y usted podrá ocupar sus aposentos junto con su concubina en menos de una semana —alegó otro hombre, acercándose a ellos.

—Soy su esposa —corrigió Sakura con la nariz arrugada, a lo que los demás optaron por ignorar.

—Tengo asuntos qué discutir primero —dijo Sasuke sujetando a Sakura de la cintura, para desaparecer en un segundo.

...

—¡Ellos te adoran! ¡Literalmente tienen un templo erigido en tu honor!

Sasuke la escuchaba gritar con fastidio, aunque él también estuviera sorprendido, lo estaba llevando con mucha más calma. No sabía si Sakura estaba feliz o estaba en shock, o tal vez ambas. Estaba dividido si informar a Naruto de ello, o callarse, no sintiéndose del todo cómodo de guardarle un secreto tan grande. Además, seguramente Naruto querría ir a verlo con sus mismos ojos, y no estaba seguro de que eso fuese una buena idea. Pese a la vulnerabilidad de Sakura en un estado de embarazo tan avanzado, era fuerte, tanto que podría matar de un golpe a esas personas. Pero tal vez la trampa estuviera en otro hecho, quizás querrían matarlos mientras dormían, o intentarían envenenar sus comidas.

—¿No crees que sea una mentira?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura, quien momentos atrás estaba gritando que serían tratados como dioses.

—Nada puede ser tan bueno —explicó—. Y no puedo confiar en ellos sólo porque dicen que soy su señor.

Sakura le miró escéptica, y se sentó a su lado, tomando una de las manos de Sasuke en el proceso. La mujer le sonrió y Sasuke le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse. A veces Sakura hacía esas cosas esperando que Sasuke se tranquilizara, pero nunca había funcionado y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera.

—No van a matarnos, pese a que lo intentasen lo descubriríamos. No tienes de qué preocuparte, aunque quisieran no podrían hacerlo.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron a la luz de las velas, y Sasuke suspiró. No tenía planeado volver pronto, pero seguramente su escondite ya no era tal, pues dudaba que esas personas no supieran dónde se encontraban. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sakura se arrodilló frente a él y desabrochó su pantalón.

—Relájate, Sasuke-kun.

Antes de dejarla tomar su miembro con la boca, pensó en lo raro que había sido, ¿acaso no habían caído en un genjutsu momentos después de descubrir el templo?

...

Pasó un mes antes de que decidiera volver solo al sitio. Si bien estaba en el mismo lugar, no parecía ser el mismo. La estatua que estaba al frente ya estaba limpia, y las velas habían sido reemplazadas por unas nuevas. Sasuke arrugó la nariz, no le gustaban, sin embargo, optó por ignorarlas y entró al templo. La alfombra había sido reemplazada por una de color azul rey, y los vitrales estaban de nuevo completos. Todo el lugar se veía limpio; pese a ello seguía siendo frío e inclusive monstruoso para quien no estuviese acostumbrado a un lugar tan imponente.

—Lo esperábamos.

Sasuke no se giró para verlo; el impulso de sacar la katana y clavársela en medio del pecho seguía siendo poderoso. Danzō se colocó a su lado, aunque mantuvo los ojos apartados de él, como si jamás hubiese visto el templo y estuviera analizándolo. Uchiha no era de los que solían romper los silencios, pero necesitaba preguntar.

—¿Sabían que volvería?

—No realmente, pero teníamos la esperanza.

Sasuke avanzó por el templo, mirando el arte renovado y admirando todo lo que no pudo ver en un principio. Danzō caminó con él en completo silencio, imitando la seriedad del mayor. Parecía que estaban solos, pero Sasuke lograba escuchar pasos debajo de ellos, estaba seguro de que los demás se encontraban abajo. Se preguntó dónde dormían, si ahí o en otro lugar. No parecía ser un lugar cómodo para vivir.

—¿Quiere ver su santuario?

Danzō lo dirigió hacia el altar y subió las escalinatas. Detrás de un velo rojo, habían unas escaleras de piedra ocultas. Sasuke siguió a Danzō hasta que llegaron a una puerta, la cual abrió con cuidado. Habían muchos objetos, tantos que Sasuke no sabía a dónde dirigir la mirada. Un estante estaba lleno de pergaminos y libros, y a su lado estaba un escritorio lleno de papeles y objetos para escribir, así como jarrones, cuadros y joyas abarrotados en la habitación. En la parte central se encontraba una cama grande, cubierta por una piel que parecía ser de oso, y un dosel de color azul marino. La luz provenía desde un gran vitral rojo, que no ayudaba a que la habitación fuese más luminosa. Sasuke notó que en el suelo había una línea fina que separaba la entrada de lo demás, a lo que preguntó a qué se debía su existencia.

—No está permitido pasar más allá de la línea —contestó con simpleza Danzō, con una ceremonia propia de un religioso—. Es lugar santo.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia él, todavía sin convencerse de que no fuera el mismo que conoció. Sus actitudes y expresiones faciales eran iguales, tanto que a veces le daban escalofríos. Sasuke avanzó más allá de la línea y miró los objetos más de cerca. Se dio cuenta de que también tenía un ropero, sacó una prenda y notó que era de su talla.

—Son de otras veces que ha venido.

Sasuke pareció ignorarlo para seguir viendo lo demás. Era un sitio perfecto para estar tranquilo, aunque no sabía cuánta paz habría con Sakura chillando y examinando todo con escrutinio. Sería mucho mejor si fuese sólo para él. Pareció que Danzō le leyó el pensamiento, pues después de ello comentó:

—Por supuesto, su esposa no debe saber de este lugar si así lo desea. Este sitio es demasiado privado, ella puede dormir en el cuarto de las flores. Se encuentra debajo de este. Ni siquiera tiene qué ver las escaleras para entrar.

—¿Quién más vive aquí?

—Yo debo vivir aquí; en el subterráneo. Esa fue la tarea que me delegaron, debo supervisar su estadía, organizar la limpieza diaria y llamar a los demás si lo encuentro necesario para reparar algo. No se acercarán si no es necesario, y cuando lo hagan ni siquiera los va a notar.

—Hoy están aquí todos.

—Algunos querían verlo regresar. No puede culparlos, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué te eligieron a ti para vivir aquí?

—Usted... sabe mi nombre.

Sasuke le miró con atención. De las demás personas, no había logrado identificar a ninguna otra. El único rostro que conocía era el de Danzō; para bien o para mal, era al único que reconoció en el caos que sucedió hacía un mes atrás.

—Otras veces también ha ocurrido. La vez pasada, usted dijo el nombre de Ino-san, que ha fallecido hace diez años. La profecía apuntaba a que yo sería el siguiente, pero no lo creí hasta que sucedió.

Se callaron y ninguno dijo nada más, todo era demasiado irreal. Sasuke decidió que se quedaría, al menos para saber más detalles sobre lo que pasaba en ese lugar, de quién los había salvado y cómo se mantenía oculto el templo. No podían regresar a su dimensión en ese momento, y buscar otra tomaría meses. Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama y asintió, de forma tan leve que Danzō pudo confundirlo con cualquier otro movimiento de su dios.

—¿Traerá a su mujer?

—No me queda de otra.

...

La mudanza fue fácil, y mantener a Sakura ocupada también. El cuarto de las flores era perfecto para ella, y no solía abandonarlo más que para comer o para buscar a Sasuke. Su habitación estaba en la parte posterior del templo, bien iluminada gracias a un ventanal que hacía de cuarta pared. Daba hacia un pequeño pero fructífero jardín, y desde la cama podía verse el mar y una isla aledaña, donde vivían los demás feligreses. Sakura extrañaba la televisión a momentos, pero su habitación llena de libros suplían su necesidad de entretenimiento. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se dedicaba a estudiar, aunque Sakura pocas veces podía saber dónde.

—¿Puedes traerme a alguien? Una mujer que me ayude con el bebé cuando nazca. Alguien que lo cuide mientras duermo.

—¿Es necesario? Con Sarada no lo necesitaste, ¿o sí?

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Si ni siquiera estuviste ahí.

Sasuke bebió de su copa de vino a la par que observaba a Sakura comer indignada. No tenía ninguna defensa, era verdad que cuando tuvo a Sarada no había estado con ella el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo se las había arreglado. De todas formas, no quería gente extraña cerca de su hijo menor.

—No tienes qué hacer quehaceres del hogar, ni tienes qué trabajar, no entiendo por qué necesitas a una nodriza.

—No quiero una nodriza, quiero una ayudante. Quiero poder dormir dos horas seguidas, Sasuke. Con un bebé no es posible.

Cuando Sakura se ponía así, era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, por lo que se paró de la mesa y se fue hacia el subterráneo, que era donde estaba la biblioteca. Danzō se ocupaba de darle los libros que necesitaba y le explicaba todas las cosas que por azares del destino no llegaba a entender. Pronto encontró esos escapes más placenteros que estar fuera, y sabía que debía aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba de silencio, pues en unas cuantas semanas al fin nacería su segundo hijo.

Los días en que no estaba en la biblioteca, los pasaba en su santuario, ya fuese escribiendo cartas para Naruto y Sarada, u ordenando las cosas que tenía en la habitación. A pesar de que no tenía más tareas, le gustaba pasar el tiempo así, a veces inclusive olvidando que Sakura vivía con él también. Era como cuando estaba de misión y la soledad lo acogía como su vieja amante; siempre prefirió estar solo a estar con una persona ruidosa, aunque era bien conocido que tenía una excepción, y esa excepción, por desgracia, no era su esposa.

Danzō era introspectivo y en ocasiones podía ser muy celoso con sus creencias y tradiciones. Sasuke notaba cuando se enfadaba porque Sakura se burlaba de las cosas que decía, pues se tomaba demasiado en serio su religión. Danzō se dedicaba a ignorarla o a corregirla con sarcasmo e ironía, lo cual también hacía enfadar a Haruno.

—A veces quiero cerrarle de un puñetazo la boca. ¿Creerás que me dijo que mi hijo no era un dios de verdad? Le pregunté por qué, si era mitad tuyo, y dijo que porque la otra mitad era mía. ¡Já! Si supiera.

—No puede importarme menos.

—Tiene qué, no quiero que lo traten mal.

—Nadie va a tratarlo mal, ni siquiera Danzō.

—¿Confías en él?

—No seas ridícula. Duérmete ya —ordenó antes de salir de los aposentos de Sakura.

...

—¿Señor?

Sasuke despertó de su letargo gracias a la voz gruesa de Danzō. Le sorprendió ser incomodado en su santuario, pero también entendió que era algo importante como para que se atreviera a entrar. La yukata para dormir de Sasuke estaba a medio hombro, pero no la acomodó cuando se incorporó; el cabello desaliñado mostraba su ojo violeta, lo cual sorprendió a Danzō.

—¿Qué?

—Su esposa ha entrado en labor de parto.

—¿Hay alguien que pueda apoyarla?

—Sí, ya he mandado por los mejores médicos. No tardarán en llegar.

—Prepara mi baño. Puedes retirarte.

Los pasos alejándose lo tentaron a quedarse dormido de nuevo, pero sabía que Sakura no se lo iba a perdonar, lo que significaba escucharla chillar por al menos dos meses ladrándole que era un mal padre —lo cual ya todos sabían—. Se desnudó y buscó su ropa, para cuando llegó al cuarto de baño Danzō seguía ahí, probando la temperatura del agua con la mano. Los ojos grises de Danzō recorrieron su cuerpo antes retirar la mirada fingiendo que no había visto nada. A Sasuke poco le importaba su propia desnudez, por lo que avanzó sin pudor hacia la bañera, y metió su cuerpo sin esperar a que Shimura se retirara.

—Si necesita algo, llámeme.

—Danzō.

—¿Sí?

—Prepara lo necesario para salir de cacería. Nos vamos esta misma noche.

...

—¿Por qué la eligió?

Sasuke no miró a Danzō, quien avanzaba a su lado cargando las armas, mientras él se dedicaba a arrastrar los trofeos muertos colina arriba. Todos siempre daban por hecho de que Sasuke la había elegido a ella, pero lo cierto es que Sakura lo eligió a él. Ninguna otra persona había tenido la tenacidad de Haruno; pues era más fácil alejarse de Sasuke que mantenerlo cerca.

—Naruto se casó.

—Naruto...

—Mi mejor amigo. Se casó. No me quedaba más que casarme también, era eso o suicidarme.

—¿Suicidarse?

—En ese entonces pensé que elegía la que más le dolería al imbécil bueno para nada.

—¿Fue una venganza?

«La peor», pensó Sasuke haciendo una mueca. Jamás había querido a nadie como quiso a Naruto, pero eso no importó al final cuando se casó con la princesa Hyuga, y ahora ya no le importaba ni siquiera a él. Había sido el principio del fin, casarse, tener una hija, y luego dejarlos a todos para que se pudrieran en la Konoha que tanto querían. Sakura no tenía la culpa de nada, Sasuke sabía que ella merecía algo mejor, y pensó en recompensarla al llevársela con él. Pero era difícil dar todo cuando no quedaba nada dentro suyo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Jamás pensaste en casarte?

—Usted es mi esposo. No podría.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al escucharlo decir eso. ¿Qué se supone que signficaba? Pareció que Danzō comprendió la mueca de Sasuke, por lo que procedió a explicarlo con aquella ceremonia que empleaba siempre.

—Las sacerdotes tenemos que entregar nuestra vida a usted, desde que llegue hasta que se vaya. Estar en matrimonio sería dejar de entregarle mi tiempo y mi ser el cien por ciento del tiempo, y usted no merece menos que eso.

Sasuke dio por terminado el tema y no volvieron a hablar hasta llegar al templo. Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa dejando a los animales muertos sobre el atrio mientras Danzō lo seguía de cerca. Sakura estaba recostada sobre la cama, y al lado su bebé dormía. Ignoró a un feligrés que se encontraba en el cuarto y que se arrodilló al verlo pasar, y se paró a un costado de la cama, mirando a Sakura.

—El padre del siglo.

—Fui a cazar.

—Porque eso es lo que necesitábamos, que cazaras. No necesitaba que me tomaras la mano y que me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien.

—Estás bien.

Sakura sonrió y alzó la mano, misma que Sasuke tomó y besó. Las manos de Sasuke estaban sucias y llenas de sangre, pero no pareció importarle a Sakura, quien apretó los dedos de Uchiha para que no se alejara.

—Es un niño fuerte y sano. ¿Cómo le ponemos? —Sasuke se alzó de hombros y los ojos de Sakura brillaron con emoción—. ¿Qué te parece Itachi?

—No.

—¿Uh? ¿Y eso?

—No.

—Bueno, ya encontraremos nombre.

...

Danzō apretó los labios antes de tocar la puerta de Sakura. La voz suave de la mujer le dio permiso de pasar y así lo hizo, llevando las pieles listas para usarse a su recámara. El invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, y aunque estuvieran cerca de la playa, la temperatura llegaba a bajar hasta los 0° centígrados. La mujer se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio, con un libro abierto y el niño sin nombre mamando su seno con hambre. Danzō dejó las pieles en la cama y Sakura lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

—¿Puedes ponerlas en los baúles?

—No tengo tiempo.

—Me sorprendería que alguien aquí lo tuviera. Sasuke tampoco tiene tiempo para nada, y eso que estamos en un sitio olvidado por Dios.

—Dios ya está aquí, señora —corrigió Danzō haciendo una mueca.

Sakura se alzó de hombros y continuó su lectura, y Danzō se apresuró a la puerta, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por segunda ocasión.

—Danzō, ¿sabes dónde está Sasuke?

—No —mintió.

—Si lo ves, dile que espero hablar con él. Nuestra hija seguro espera una fotografía de él y no existe esa tecnología aquí.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

La mujer alzó la vista hacia el hombre y lo miró con verdadera curiosidad. La amargura en sus palabras no pasó desapercibida, y a ella le gustaría saber si seguía siendo tan retorcido como lo había sido en su antigua dimensión; capaz de traicionar y matar por poder y reconocimiento. Claro, nunca confió en él, pero le pareció curioso que mostrara tanta adoración por su esposo, que se arrastrara por él cuando el Danzō que conoció no se habría rebajado a tanto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La mayoría de las mujeres no perdonaría el que su cónyuge la dejara sola en un momento tan importante.

Sakura sonrió y asintió, acariciando la mejilla del recién nacido.

—Le duele más que me quede a que me vaya.

Danzō no dijo nada más y salió.

...

No era extraño que quisiera irse a dormir antes de tiempo, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien por el ruido que hacía al caminar. Sakura era una ninja experimentada, y el sonido de sus pasos debería ser casi imposible de detectar. La mujer se retiró a su habitación, dejándolo en el comedor solo. Se quedó un rato ahí, bebiendo vino y poniendo los sentidos alertas por si escuchaba a su hijo llorar; Sakura en esa condición no iba a poder amamantarlo con propiedad, y no le gustaba dejarlo al cuidado total de la mujer que ayudaba a Sakura.

El sigiloso paso de Danzō le llamó la atención, y Sasuke decidió ir detrás suyo al menos para entender por qué intentaba con tanta fuerza no ser escuchado. Estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, cuando sintió el peso del torso de Sasuke recargándose sobre su espalda. El temblor de su cuerpo no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke, quien de manera inmediata lo desarmó, quitándole el cuchillo que había usado para desollar las pieles de los osos que habían cazado. Danzō cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, y Sasuke lo jaló con sigilo hacia su santuario, donde no podrían despertar al bebé aunque hicieran ruido.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, Sasuke sosteniéndolo de la muñeca y Danzō apretando los labios pero en un estado sumiso, como un perro al que han regañado por comerse la cena del amo. Sasuke cerró la puerta del santuario tras de sí, y Danzō se arrodilló, quedándose tras la línea. Sasuke se sentó sobre el filo de la cama, y se desató el kimono masculino, ignorando la presencia del otro hombre. Dejó su torso desnudo y tomó la botella de vino que estaba en el escritorio.

—Mi señor...

—La drogaste.

El silencio de Danzō fue aprobatorio, y Sasuke bebió de la botella sin molestarse en servirse primero en una copa. El ojo negro desnudo lo observaba apretar los puños y tragarse las palabras, Sasuke sabía que había algo del anterior Danzō en él; la dignidad cobarde o la rabia anticuada.

—La querías matar.

—...

—¿Por qué?

—Ella le molesta. No es digna de usted.

—¿Y quién eres para decidir quién es digno de mí? ¿Cómo te ibas a excusar? ¿A quién ibas a culpar?

Sasuke lo preguntaba con auténtico interés, pues un asesinato de ese modo no iba a pasar desapercibido en un templo en el que vivían cinco personas, y una de ellas era un infante de dos meses. Danzō se incorporó y suspiró de forma profunda. Sus ojos grises y enfadados le hacían recordar a los que antes Sasuke había visto apagarse en un asesinato.

—Señor, perdóneme porque he pecado.

El silencio de Sasuke se hizo presente a la par que se levantaba también de la cama. Dejó la botella de vino sobre el escritorio y avanzó hacia él en completa calma, y Danzō no dudó ni un segundo para volver a ponerse de rodillas.

—Por favor, tome su cuchillo y máteme.

La luz de las velas iluminaba la cara de Sasuke de tal forma que parecía un demonio. Las curvas de su cuerpo bien moldeado dibujaban sombras paganas sobre su piel, mismas que Danzō observó con placer pornográfico. Uchiha llegó hasta su sirviente y puso la mano sobre su cabeza, pasando los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, sintiendo el cabello escurrirse entre sus yemas como hilos de seda. Jaló los mismos con delicadeza y Danzō le mostró su cuello, exponiendo su yugular a los dientes filosos de su amo. Una cuchilla fría lo hizo sobresaltarse, y el movimiento le provocó una herida que comenzó a sangrar. Sus ojos cerrados se abrieron de golpe al sentir una lengua sobre la misma herida, y gimoteó al sentir los dientes de Sasuke apretar con suavidad su manzana de Adán. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había arrodillado, y había quedado tan cerca de él que podía sentir el calor de su ser sobre su piel.

El aliento de Sasuke sobre su cuello hizo que se erizara y mirara embriagado de deseo a su dios, quien momentos después se puso de pie, dejando temblando al sacerdote pecador. Sasuke lo miraba con ambos ojos; uno rojo y el otro violeta, Danzō apretó los puños mientras lo observaba desnudarse por completo, ajeno a la tortura que le realizaba al estar parado detrás de la línea, y aunque pudiese traspasarla no se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima.

El miembro de Sasuke estaba semierecto, pero la cara esculpida en piedra de Uchiha no decía nada además de su característica seriedad. Se recostó sobre la cama y puso los almohadones de tal forma de que su cabeza y su torso estuvieran levemente incorporados, y con un dedo le pidió a Danzō que se acercara. El sacerdote dudó, pero se puso de pie y antes de pisar tierra santa, se quitó las sandalias, y avanzó con incredulidad hacia su dios.

—Hazlo con tu boca —pronunció Sasuke haciendo que Danzō se colocara en posición.

...

Después de esa noche, todo regresó a la normalidad, aunque no podía decirse que era tal luego de tanta tensión en el templo. Sakura no era tonta, y sabía que esa noche la habían hecho dormir más de lo acostumbrado. Sasuke no supo qué decir, salvo que posiblemente había sido una reacción alérgica a alguna flor o planta del jardín. Danzō y Sasuke no habían vuelto a hablar del asunto, y se habían dedicado a seguir instruyendo al moreno sobre lo que quería saber.

Sin embargo, a Sasuke no le eran indiferentes esos gestos de celos y envidia que Danzō dirigía a su esposa, cuando ella lo besaba o lo llevaba hasta la habitación y follaban hasta que la niñera regresaba de paseo con el bebé. A veces parecía que competían por su atención, y no sabía qué era lo que más le causaba conflicto, que Danzō se prestara a algo tan propio de su esposa, o que ella rabiara cuando el otro ganaba.

El brazo de Danzō estaba estirado intentando alcanzar un rollo de un estante alto, y Sasuke lo miraba con la barbilla recargada sobre un puño. Danzō decía que ese rollo podía contener más información sobre otros Uchihas visitando esa dimensión, pero Sasuke sabía la verdad; era posible que Shimura ni siquiera hubiese abierto el rollo jamás y que sólo quisiera su atención. Sasuke se levantó con sigilo y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, haciendo que la ráfaga de aire hiciera bailar las llamas de las velas que mantenían iluminado el recinto. Se acercó por detrás del muchacho y nuevamente, pegó su torso a la espalda del otro, tomando el rollo que no podía alcanzar. Sin embargo, no se despegó de él y en cambio retiró con un dedo el cabello rebelde que caía sobre la nuca de Danzō. Sus labios se pegaron a su piel, sintiéndolo tiritar, tomado con fuerza del estante, con tanta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Enséñame algo.

—¿Señor? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Algo que no sepa todavía —murmuró sobre su piel.

Danzō comenzó a decir algo que a Sasuke no le interesaba, y en lugar de ponerle atención subió la tela de su túnica hasta encima de sus caderas. Retiró la ropa interior, sintiendo a Danzō reaccionar bajo las yemas de sus dedos, para después hacerlo reclinarse. Mordió su cuello a la par que acariciaba el miembro de Danzō, quien a momentos paraba su explicación sobresaltado por las caricias furtivas.

—No te calles, sigue.

...

Aquellos encuentros comenzaron a ser más frecuentes y más duraderos. A Sasuke le gustaba follárselo cuando estaban en su santuario y Sakura gritaba su nombre esperando que la escuchara y fuera a su habitación. Le gustaba que lamiera su miembro cuando estaban en la biblioteca, verlo de rodillas era un placer tan poderoso que lo hacía perder control sobre sus caderas y terminaba por provocarle arcadas. Y hacerlo llegar al orgasmo también era adictivo, verlo adorarlo tanto y darle una recompensa de alguna forma hacía que Sasuke se sintiera mejor.

A decir verdad, no sentía verdadera culpa. Quizás se arrepentía de haber tenido un niño al que no podía abandonar en ese momento. Si alguien pudiese escuchar lo que pensaba, seguramente le habría recriminado con justa razón; pero no podían y esa era la ventaja de Sasuke. El cuerpo menudo de su acompañante hacía una media luna bajo las sábanas. Sasuke acarició su espalda con cuidado de no despertarlo, aunque no tuvo éxito, y el otro se giró para tenerlo frente a frente.

—Mi señor.

—Te he dicho que cuando estemos solos me digas por mi nombre.

—Sasuke.

El mencionado besó en los labios a su acompañante y retiró las sábanas, admirando su desnudez. Le puso una almohada debajo de las caderas y comenzó a prepararlo, dejando que el otro gimiera su nombre, haciendo que ambos se excitaran. Lo penetró sin cuidado alguno y comenzó a arremeter contra él, acariciando su miembro, cuando un portazo les hizo levantar la vista.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura pasaron de la sorpresa a la ira en un segundo, no hubo tronado los nudillos cuando ya Sasuke había activado su sharingan, poniéndola en un genjutsu.

Salió de Danzō y se puso la ropa, dejando al joven agitado sobre la cama.

—¿Sasuke?

—Vístete, va a regresar.

...

—Quiero volver.

—No podemos.

—Sí podemos. Estaré con Sarada todo el tiempo. Usaremos las mascarillas, y...

Sasuke miró a su esposa que tiempo atrás había dejado las lágrimas para solamente ahogarse en amargura. Estaba furiosa, como nunca la había visto, y no podía culparla por ello.

—No puedes. Sarada no aguantará mucho más.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —preguntó en voz baja, ofendida.

—Naruto ya está muerto, y Sarada lo seguirá dentro de poco, tienes qué aceptarlo.

Una extraña enfermedad había arrasado con la mitad de la humanidad en menos de cinco años, y había minado a tres cuartos de la población en poco más de uno. Sakura era de las pocas que habían resultado ser inmunes, y Sasuke se quedaba tan poco en la dimensión que jamás se enfermó. No podían volver y descubrir que el virus había mutado a algo peor; sería arriesgar demasiado.

—Entonces llévame a otra, no soporto estar aquí contigo... y con él. Me das asco, ¿cómo pudiste? Con él, de todos. ¿Cómo pudiste elegirlo a él?

Sasuke la ignoró y se levantó, dejar a Sakura sola en otra dimensión no era una opción, mucho menos dejarla irse con el hijo que le quedaba. Su primogénita iba a morir antes de cumplir veinte y él lo sabía; el destino tan inmejorable tan sólo le hacía desear que el último vástago de los Uchiha llegase a ser tan viejo como ningún otro ser humano jamás, y para que eso ocurriera, debía estar a su lado.

...

El baño del templo estaba lleno de vapor caliente, aunque afuera hiciera un frío insoportable. Sasuke entró, encontrándose a Danzō desnudo en la bañera. Se acercó a él a pasos lentos, disfrutando ver las gotas de agua resbalar sobre su piel morena. Los ojos grises de Danzō lo encontraron, y sonrió con tristeza antes de estirar el brazo hacia él, acariciando con la punta de los dedos el dorso de la mano de Sasuke.

—Mi señor... Sasuke.

—Nos iremos. No soporta verte.

La sonrisa de Danzō decayó en un segundo, y Sasuke podría burlarse del gesto si no le resultara tan familiar. Era fácil verlo como al hombre que había odiado de antaño, siendo tan parecido. El hombre se paró y salió de la bañera, tomando una toalla para secar el exceso de agua. Le miró con amargura y se plantó frente a él.

—No te puedes ir. Todavía no. Quédate.

—Es necesario que lo haga.

La cara de Danzō pareció envejecer con la respuesta. Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos, enfadado.

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—Ya.

El muchacho dejó caer la toalla y lo abrazó con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke. Entrecerró los ojos a la par que sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo, y por un segundo tuvo la tentación de volverlo a tomar ahí mismo. Sin embargo, otros deseos primitivos lo cegaron y desenfundó el puñal, clavándolo profundo en la espalda de Danzō. El suelo se tiñó de carmín, a la vez que la voz entrecortada de Danzō intentaba comunicar algo. La mano trémula del muchacho dejó caer un puñal, y Sasuke apretó los labios viéndolo caer al suelo. Por supuesto, no había investigado sólo lo que Danzō quería que viera.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Puedes verte más joven, pero sigues apestando a sangre Uchiha.

Las señales eran obvias; todos los Sasukes habían pasado el final de sus días ahí porque los habían asesinado. Sasuke lo sabía bien, a esa gente no les gustaba el chakra. Lo notaba en el miedo irracional a sus ojos, los murales pintados en el atrio que lo hacían ver monstruoso, y la furia contenida de Danzō cuando fallaba en asesinarlo después de follar y él fingía no tener sueño. Se preguntó si acaso no fuera la misma historia, repetida una y otra vez a lo largo de los años. Abandonó el lugar, esperando que no fuese así.

...

La bóveda estaba bien oculta, y Sasuke decidió darle un punto por el intento. La luz de la lámpara que llevaba hizo que los ojos debajo del templo contrayeran la pupila. Sasuke miró los frascos con interés, mientras su clon en otra habitación besaba con intensidad los labios de quien era su enemigo. No tenía idea de cómo había rejuvenecido, pero tenía una vaga idea de cómo logró sobrevivir en aquella última batalla. Posiblemente la mano de Orochimaru también estaba inmiscuida en el asunto. Sin embargo, su plan de venganza no fue perfecto desde el momento que decidió sellar su propio chakra y emplear genjutsus artificiales para controlar a la gente y ocultar el templo desde un principio.

—De verdad creíste que funcionaría —murmuró con una media sonrisa, que desapareció al tiempo que tomaba con desagrado un frasco de ojos.

...

..

.

¿Qué está pasando, doctor García? Ajndjfdjgurghifjkrn. Ojalá profundizar la última parte, pero ya tengo sueño alv y tengo qué dormir. En fin, espero que les haya parecido, como mínimo, interesante. Y espero sus rws para saber si me mato o qué.


End file.
